


They don't call him HO-rat for nothing

by orphan_account



Category: The Nutshack
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, fuck machine, robo-bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack's latest creation cums to life





	

Jack wiped the sweat off his brow as he set down the screwdriver, admiring his handiwork with pride. “Finally, all of my hard work on Horatio has paid off!” he said to no one in particular as he flipped the switch on the robotic tarsier's back. The abomination sprung to life with an ear piercing screech, its metallic limbs rotating in their sockets in a blatant display of disregard for the laws of nature. 

“I AM HORATIO HORAT, AND I'M HERE TO SUCK YO DICK!” it howled, diving at Jack's really exposed cock, already half-hard and leaking pre-cum. Horatio's tongue swirled around Jack's length, as the inventor's hands instinctively found their way to the back of his creation's head, guiding it further onto his growing erection. 

“Ahh, Horat, I am going to-!!” His sentence was cut short with a deep moan as his climax hit, sending rope after rope of pearly seed down Horat's mechanical gullet. Horat happily swallowed the remaining fluids as he sat back on his heels, gazing at jack with his big eyes. 

“Ooh, thank you for that, daddy. May I have some more?” Without waiting for a reply, Horat leapt back onto Jack, straddling his voluminous belly as he lowered himself onto his rapidly re-hardening fuck stick. Horat threw his head back in a digitized cackle as he slammed his primate anus onto Jack, driving him to the hilt as his creator struggled to catch his breath. His lightweight aluminum sphincter clenched tight around the inventor’s thick meat, milking all of the hot spunk out of him with a groan. 

“Thank you Horatio, you are a true friend.” Jack sighed as the tarsier lifted itself off his dick, a few strands of his fresh ejaculate dripping onto his stomach. 

A knock on the door startled them from their post-orgasmic haze, and before Jack could shout a warning, none other than Tito Dick barged in. “NYAAH? What the hell are you doing to robot, Jack?!” he shouted, not noticing Horat’s pupils dilate and a smile spread across his lips. 

“PREPARE YOUR DICK, MAN!” Horat shrieked, launching itself at the older man’s overly-pronounced bulge with an ecstatic squeal. 

Hours later, Phil and Chita returned, and too were serviced by the unstoppable fuck machine called Horat.

Needless to say, Dwayne was not happy when he came for a visit and discovered the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
